pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flare (Truth and Ideals)
Flare (Japanese: フレア Furea) is a recurring character in Truth and Ideals, and is a character type dubbed an "Ambassador". Like another character in Truth and Ideals, she is labeled by the narrative as a male character prior to the reveal of her actual gender. 15 years ago, Hoopa and Ghetsis collaborated with each other to which Hoopa ensnared Flare into the Pokémon universe by force, which resulted in Ghetsis using an experimental device to corrupt Flare's mind and brainwash her; this very device being the prototype of what would later be used for numerous other characters down the road by Ghetsis as well. As a result of most of her appearances in Truth and Ideals having her in an antagonistic role, not only does it force the hand of Tempest, her co-worker, to show up to the scene, but it also causes her default forms to become corrupted in appearance as well. Background Personality Not much is overly known about Flare's personality due to her situation at numerous times; however, the one time she speaks directly without the control of evil characters has her being very bitter towards Ash. She tends to have a very arrogant personality; often behaving like a jerk even when she isn't corrupted, but usually having a kind heart underneath of that. While she also tends to be a bit cocky to herself at times, she can also be incredibly brave as well; making her the perfect foil to her co-worker Tempest. With her eagerness to get into the action, whereas Tempest is typically more of a coward in comparison, she sacrifices overall tactician with an advantage in raw power as the trade off. While her relationship with Tempest is uncertain, many question whether or not the two have any sort of feelings for each other considering the fact they're both opposite gender Digimon who fuse together to become Omegamon is situations become drastic. While she typically shows much more kindness to Tempest more so than the average as a whole, nobody is truly able to say whether or not they have any such feelings for each other; especially since all you'll get is a punch to the face from Flare if you try and ask her. Flare herself often doesn't know what to think of Tempest at times as well; she often gets into arguments with him when they're both in a fight against a common foe, due to their heavily conflicting approaches to a fight. As Omegamon, hers and Tempest's minds combine into a singular personality; while Omegamon can speak, it seems heavily inconsistent as to which pronouns it'll allow itself to be known as due to the fact Tempest is Male, but Flare is Female. Often times the Jogress Evolved form collapses on itself due to an internal argument with each other over such a small detail. The raw power of Omegamon is also why the Ambassadors will act on extreme emergency if any case presents itself where both Tempest and Flare are corrupted and or brainwashed and become this form in their state of madness; if Omegamon is achieved in such a state, only destruction around itself can truly be guaranteed, so many Ambassadors who are aware of this form typically, and strictly, assign them both on missions that separate the duo. Other Forms Base Stats Botamon Koromon Agumon (2006)/BlackAgumon (2006) Greymon/BlackGreymon MetalGreymon (Vaccine)/MetalGreymon (Virus) WarGreymon/ChaosGreymon Omegamon Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Category:Ambassador Characters Category:Main Characters in Truth and Ideals